Interruptions
by Lurid Pixie
Summary: Lupin is bored and decides to bother Snape, who is working on a potion...


Interruptions  
By: Lord Xing  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Comedy/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Ask first.  
Feedback: Of course! In a review or by e-mail at lord_of_the_potato@yahoo.com  
Story blurb: Lupin gets bored and decides to bother Snape, who is trying to make a potion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any continuations/variations of the books/cartoons/movies, or any of the characters, and I am not making money off of any of my fanfiction.  
  
Warnings: Slight male/male situations, alternate universe, possible OOCness  
  
Snape was in his room at the moment, busily making a new potion. He hadn't ever tried this particular potion before and he wanted to test it. If things worked out the way he expected them to, perhaps he'd have a new lesson to add to his lesson plans for the students.   
  
Snape was so preoccupied with concentrating on the potion, in fact, that he didn't hear the door open, or somebody come into his room. Normally, he would have noticed it right away, but he was far too busy with this new potion to be even remotely paying attention. It wasn't until he reached for an ingredient that wasn't where he distinctly remembered putting it before he started, that he realized someone else was in the room.  
  
"Lupin..." Snape said, knowing exactly whom it was that would dare take the ingredient before he had a chance to use it.  
  
"Yes?" Lupin asked, from somewhere behind Snape, innocently.  
  
"Put it back." Snape demanded calmly, without turning around.  
  
"Why...put what back?" Lupin asked, still playing innocent.  
  
Snape could hear and picture the grin plastered on Professor Lupin's face. "You know very well what I mean. You took it on purpose. How you knew I hadn't already used it, I don't know, and I don't want to know. Just put it back. I need it now." Snape said, speaking to Lupin as if he were a particularly stupid child.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Lupin asked, giving a little mischievous smirk.  
  
Snape turned around, and glared at Lupin. "Stop playing the fool. Give me the ingredient or I'll..." Snape began, before he was cut off.  
  
"Or you'll what? Turn me into a toad? I think not." Lupin said, pretending to drop the ingredient before he caught it again.  
  
"Just give it back to me." Snape said, still glaring. He didn't appreciate being interrupted while making a potion, at all, especially not THIS way. It was enough to make his blood boil.  
  
"I'm bored." Lupin answered, idly playing with the jar the ingredient was in and pretending to drop it every now and then.  
  
"Lupin! You really will drop that jar if you don't stop that! I need it, give it back to me, if you're bored, go find something else to do." Snape said, his eye twitching a few times in annoyance.  
  
"Alright, alright." Lupin said, bringing the jar over to Snape and touching the bottom of it into his awaiting palm, before removing it quickly before Snape could get a hold of the jar.  
  
"Lupin!" Snape yelled, getting angrier.  
  
"Yes?" Lupin answered, as if Snape had only wanted his attention to ask a question. He touched the jar to Snape's palm again, but once more swiftly removed it before Snape could get hold of it, and smirked a bit.  
  
"Stop playing these childish games and give me the jar!" Snape exclaimed, trying to make a grab for it, entirely fed up with waiting for Lupin to give it to him, because obviously Lupin would rather play than do as asked.  
  
Lupin moved the jar out of Snape's reach, and in Snape's haste to get at the jar, he continued to reach for it, and lost his balance, nearly falling on Lupin. He regained his balance in time not to, but he had to step very close to Lupin, and when he was steady on his feet again, Lupin smirked and kissed Snape's nose lightly and quickly, the jar held JUST out of reach of Snape's grasp.  
  
Snape's upper cheeks flushed slightly, just a rosy pink color, before he frowned and they went back to their normal color just as briefly as they'd colored, and he gave a low growl of impatience.  
  
"Alright, here, no need to get so angry." Lupin said, his smirk turning into a cheerful grin, as he touched the jar to Snape's palm and this time letting Snape grasp it firmly and take it away from him.  
  
Snape turned around, and added the ingredient, which happened to be the last he needed, once again ignoring Lupin, who was now smirking again and slowly edging toward the door.  
  
The ingredient, however, had been added too late, and though at first it looked as if the potion was going to work exactly the way it should, it suddenly bubbled and boiled over, after first giving a small explosion, sending much of the spoiled potion all over the floor of Snape's room, and Snape's clothes. Snape had managed to get enough out of the way so that he wouldn't get any on his skin, though it had only been in surprise that the potion had actually made an explosion that he had moved out of the way.  
  
Professor Snape was not happy with his failure; especially since it was caused by Lupin's causing him to add the last ingredient too late. Snape didn't like to fail or "mess up" with anything. He was literally shaking with rage.  
  
Lupin's eyes widened. He hadn't expected to get Snape THAT angry, but the smirk didn't leave his lips, as he touched the doorknob.  
  
"LUPIN!" Snape yelled with rage, as he grabbed his wand, turning just in time to see Lupin run out of the room, and wasted no time in running after him. This would surely give the student body, and the rest of the staff, a start. Professor Snape actually CHASING someone around...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I don't think that this is as funny as I wanted it to turn out. But, I tried. --; 


End file.
